Episode 17: War of the Broses
Official description Grab a brew and waste the Space Fuhrer with your friends from the quad. Chris weighs in on Killzone 2, Nick weighs the good and bad of two upcoming strategy titles, and Jake weighs the importance of a polished first play experience... with your mom. How many times have you heard a dictionary say "penis?" Games Discussed Killzone 2, Halo Wars, Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II, World of Goo, Left 4 Dead Synopsis Notes *Hooray For You Original video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o50_ZlMnjqY *Ganon Laugh Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4GxARm_QiCo * Memorable quotes * * * YouTube Timestamps *00:31 — Into - The top-rated video game champs from around the world *01:34 — Killzone 2 - Chris can't understand those 9s *04:53 — Killzone 2 - Weapon management *05:23 — Console Shooters - Effectively using the platform from Halo to GoW *07:30 — Killzone 2 - The tactful shooter *09:53 — Killzone 2 - Co-op shooters are fun *10:36 — Halo 2 - The grayed out co-op menu option *11:13 — Killzone 2 - Multiplayer *12:46 — Killzone 2 - Bros fighting wars *15:20 — Killzone 2 - Reviving teammates with the zapper who won't reciprocate *16:32 — Killzone 2 - It's probably fine that you're invading some civilization *17:01 — Mass Effect 2 - No more blood for aliens *17:41 — Indiana Jones: The Staff of Kings - It's a DS game, or a TC of Quake for the PS1, or something *21:10 — Wii - Sometimes ports are on it and there are some cool games *22:59 — No More Heroes - A game suited to the Wii platform *22:59 — MadWorld - A less tactile experience *26:29 — World of Goo - It will do you a world of good *26:52 — Mac Gaming - Jake is a rebel *28:40 — World of Goo - Interface and presentation *30:03 — Interface Conventions - Breaking free from the tyranny of the start menu *34:37 — BioShock - Some guy's girlfriend plays it and has cogent comments *35:42 — Hooray for you! - Without you, the puzzle is incomplete *38:53 — Merriam Webster Online - Featuring the Good ol' Boy pronunciation of "son of a bitch" *39:52 — The Ganon Laugh - Also the Double Dribble voice *40:54 — Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II - Player metrics *45:05 — Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II '''- History of Relic *48:37 — '''Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II - Choke points and other beta issues *49:56 — Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II - Halfway between an RTS and an action game *51:30 — Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II - Segregating the races *52:05 — Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II - Winning and rewards *54:43 — Left 4 Dead - Versus mode *55:48 — Halo Wars '''- The RTS that isn't as good *57:22 — '''Killzone 2 - Good thing it has Space Nazis *58:38 — Halo Wars - Fitting the round RTS peg into the square console hole *59:26 — Halo Wars - Attractiveness of the genre in the Halo world *1:01:02 — Sweet Smell of Success - Classy brass band music *1:02:35 — Left 4 Dead - Selling well, apparently *1:03:45 — Reader Mail - First-Person Games - Unique advantages of the genre *1:07:39 — Reader Mail - DEFCON - The first-person strategy game *1:09:42 — Reader Mail - First-Person Games - Expectation of empathy with characters *1:10:49 — Reader Mail - Affecting Moments - Sometimes they are in games *1:12:22 — Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II - Could have more zooming out *1:13:46 — Reader Mail - Anchorage - José is left in the dark *1:14:10 — Reader Mail - Getting Stuck - And then probably quitting *1:18:16 — Reader Mail - You Have to Burn the Rope - Probably not innovative *1:21:29 — Reader Mail - Sports Games - They sometimes play them *1:25:15 — Outro - Hooray for you, Link!